My little Pony Death takes a pony
by Albedo66
Summary: When a loved one is taken away Applebloom and Applejack are thrown into a situation neither can avoid. The impact it will have will forever change Ponyville. This story is focused primarily on the pairing of Applecest so for those who can't stomach it please be cautioned. It is an au fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Years later

My Little Pony

Death takes a Pony

**Authors note:** This is my first my little pony fanfic. Due to the content it is advised that those who can't stomach this please do not read. This is set years after the show so the ponies are now all grown up. It is rated M so if that isn't an indicator, I don't know what is. This story has incest and likely in future chapters stronger content so please be advised again to consider what is here before reading it in its entirety, thank you.

CH.1: Years later

Applejack had lost track of the years as she sprinted across the field. She had left the family farm to make a name for herself and had the full support of all her friends. She knew it would happen someday, and, in their minds she imagined they did too. The wind was cold against her skin and her mane was thrown about her face as it had grown longer. Ponyville…how long had it been since she last helped with a harvest? When was the last time she and Rainbow Dash…wow…that drug up a lot of memories right there. She got letters from Applebloom reporting of the Granny's condition and it had worsened of late. Her hip had failed her and she was stuck inside most days. Their brother had left the farm to pursue other ventures and not much word had been heard of from him. The road was far more bumpier then she remembered and the trees looked quite…detached from the Earth.

"Ah I wonder what could've happened here," she said aloud. Her hooves skidded to a halt as she saw the family farm in its once splendor reduced to a dull color and its strength seemed to wane away as the years ate away at it. It was awful to see…yet it was eye affirming of the letters sent to her. Applebloom was now in her late teens and quite the looker from her letters. Applejack found herself drawn to her fiery red mane and the look of confidence in those eyes.

The funeral was already in procession when she arrived and she fell into stride alongside her fellow ponies. They spoke of their happiness through their eyes, but, none could muster up greeting in such a sad state. Standing near the place where Granny Smith had been buried was Rainbow Dash with a downtrodden head and her hoof finishing up the final layer of dirt left unburied. When all the ponies were gathered Rainbow Dash lifted her head and felt her heart throb in her throat as she saw Applejack. The two friends smiled weakly, but, the years apart had done some terrible things to what was once a beautiful friendship.

"We are gathered here today to lay to rest a dear friend of ours. She was a grandmother who cared deeply for all of us. She was one of the few parental figures that looked out for us and gave us advice on most everyday things. She lived a long and productive life taking care of this farm and the many apples needed tending to. On my part she taught me to get my act together, which, to some of your recollection was a difficult chore at that." This earned a few chuckles, though, the mourning still proceeded as none could keep up the laughter for long.

"Granny Smith looked out after Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Applebloom. Big Macintosh sends his regards as to not making it here. Applebloom and Applejack are both here and if they wish to say any last words…they can do so now." Rainbow Dash took a step aside and tried to be strong for the ponies. In the years since Applejack's departure she was the one they went to. She didn't want this authority and it was only through Granny Smith's encouragement and guidance that she managed to come through when many times she avoided the trouble.

Applebloom took a step forward and took in all the familiar faces of the ponies she had grown up with and had got much advice from. She cleared her throat and fought past the bitter bile wishing to rush out of her mouth. "Thank you all for being here. My Granny was a strong one…the strongest amongst us. She was gentle and kind and always ready with word of advice to those lost. Her passing is a tragedy that none of us should've seen. However we were all here when it did…and it haunts me because I think what if I had known. We have all moved on with our lives and now we are brought back to say farewell to a dear and loving figure in our lives." Sniffing back tears she bowed her head as she scooted some earth up and let it fall down.

Applejack knew it was her turn and she knew of all the speakers the most was expected of her. She hadn't been in communication with her Granny in a long while and now so much was laying on her. Taking an uneasy stride up to the front she could feel all the eyes drawn to her as her long mane flowed over her orange body. She had grown up, much like the other ponies, and now before them she appeared as a different person. Taking in each face she recognized Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, even Pinkie Pie. Gathering what courage she could she spoke formally on such a sad occasion. "Yer gathered here today ta say farewell ta muh Granny. Most of ya have called upon her fer advice and she never asked anythin' in return. That is how I want to remember her. That wrinkled yet kind face that ah loved and still cherish. She is in muh heart and as we bid final farewell…let us continue her teachings to better ourselves…and those around us. Bye Granny."

So it was on that August morning that Granny Smith was finally laid to rest. After the funeral Applejack held her cider in her hoof and swished it about her glass; hardly any interest to drink it as she stared transfixed into it. None of the other ponies approached her, none knew how to. She was in the papers as being a successful apple business pony, the best for quite some distance. She was pretty and her figure was tight and fit. Rainbow Dash though never backed down from a challenge and so trotted over to where she stood.

"Fancy seeing you here," Rainbow said. She herself had grown and her mane had become more magically colored. She was a head taller then Apple, but, she always did have a slight advantage there. She poured herself some cider and noted how detached she was.

"She was muh Granny," Applejack said, her eyes now meeting those of her former friend. "I would race the world twice to get here in time to see her. Ah've been so caught up in muh work I didn't think it would happen this soon. Ah knew she wasn't feelin' good, ah mean she has lived longer then most. Still ah suppose that isn't a proper excuse-."

"You left Apple," Rainbow frowned, "you left us all to pursue your dreams. We all couldn't leave…and so we stayed to help Granny Smith with the farm. Now she is gone…and the farm…it probably won't make it."

"Don't blame her death on me! Granny Smith gave the go ahead…ah tried to stay…for her. She told me muh mother would've wanted me to leave…ta pursue a proper life. Ah look back and think what if…and it hurts me. Yer just bitter cause you didn't leave when ya could've done so."

Rainbow Dash threw her drink at Applejack and regretted it even before it hit her. The cider splashed across her startled face leaving a mixture of anguish and betrayal over it. "I'm Sorry Apple…I don't know what came over me-."

"Ah do. Our friendship has never been the perfect one. Ah mean to say we never really were best of friends. We conflicted with one another…and in the end we were fire and water to one another. Ah always felt like there was a special bond between us, one that no one could compare to. Ah dun know what tore us apart, all ah know is…what could've been is long gone."

Rainbow Dash was tearing up inside and as she reached out gingerly to brush aside her mane she felt withdrawal as she pulled back. The mourning had ceased as all eyes fixed upon these two. The music had stopped and as Applejack galloped away Rainbow Dash was left with what she had done. The only one who wasn't there was Applebloom.

Applejack found her way to the family barn and wept hard. She wept so hard she thought her eyes would dry up instantly. Cobwebs gathered around the place and the hay had practically crumbled to the ground. She was home…and yet…there was nothing here for her. No one saw her the same way as before…even Rainbow Dash who blamed her for the death of her Granny. How could she have seen what happened? She couldn't drop her business when it was so close from the top. Hearing footsteps she turned around to see Appleboom in the threshold, her eyes strong.

"Applebloom…is somethin' a matter?" Applejack sniffed and saw the young pony slowly moving forward. She was about 18 now and her body had matured greatly like hers. Once again she found herself drawn to her…and it only got worse as she was close enough to…no can't think such stuff, she thought, it is mighty unproper.

"Ah saw what Rainbow Dash did ta ya. I feel mighty terrible about it. She has been waitin' for a chance to do that ta ya, ah just wished ah could've told ya ahead of time." Applebloom smiled weakly and as she noted the cider on her sister's face she leaned in slowly and felt her lids grow heavy.

"Applebloom…what're ya doing?" Applejack nearly neighed out as she drew closer. Before she knew it her tongue came out lapping up the cider from her lips and she froze. She could barely move and within eyesight of any who chose to come in, why now? "Appleboom…ah appreciate that…but ya really shouldn't have-."

"Ah hate seein' ya hurt," she said meekly, her eyes downcast as she had felt terrible for what she did. "Ah can leave ya alone…"

"Naw…your company is always appreciated. Lets go find the others…before they find us here." Applejack felt her heart race and before she could control her next action she placed a hoof against her sister's cheek and kissed her unsuspecting lips. The crash of their lips together went in time with the lightning in the sky and both looked one another in the eye…questioning this. Still none refused to pull back as the rain fell down and they were locked in a loving embrace.

**Authors note:** This is the end of chapter one. Next chapter will deal with what happened at the end of this chapter and the decisions both Apples face. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet as Apple

**Authors note:** The kiss that broke all barriers! Yes it is true, an act so forbidden in Ponyville both Applebloom and Applejack will be reeling from its happening. Now we shall continue into chapter 2 and see the outcome.

CH.2: Sweet as apple

Applejack stole her sister's first kiss. She hadn't meant for it to happen but as Applebloom had licked her lips she was shot skyward. Yes, she was on the infamous cloud nine reserved for female ponies and boys. Still…Applebloom was not an innocent pony anymore, youthful and shy. No, far from it, she was just as much to blame as she was about what was transpiring. Her lips were sweet and addictive and the two were crushing into one another eager to enjoy what closeness they could. Applejack placed a hoof behind her head holding her there as little air was given. "Ooh Applebloom…" Applejack moaned in the pocket of air left available.

The rain came down harder and Applebloom refused to give up her hold of her sister's wet and tempting lips. They were lingering in a sweet taste that was often left to lovers or usually of the opposite sex. Applebloom had played the nice card her entire life, usually oblivious to the interactions of the ponies around her or of any boys and their maturing bodies. Lately though as she wrote letters to Applejack she began to…dream. The dreams were innocent at first, longing for a sister who had left, that sort of stuff. However as she grew up her dreams became naughty; often times her sheets would end up soaked and Granny Smith began to worry. One day she had sat her down and had a talk with her, rather uncomfortable for the both of them. Granny Smith usually forgot what age she was and told her such explicit stories her dreams became worse…rather then the results she intended. Applebloom pushed forward, urged on by her want; using what strength she could to push her sister into the wall.

Applejack whimpered into the kiss as she began to feel herself pushed back. She didn't want this to get too far…or out of control for that matter. Hadn't they just lost their Granny a short while ago? To tarnish her memory by committing such an act…it had to stop. Applejack opened her heavy lids and used her hoof to push her sister back. She could read the hurt and confusion in her eyes but she had to be strong. "Applebloom…this is wrong…"

"Ah was quite enjoyin' it," Applebloom said husky like, her eyelashes batting at her sister. "C'mon, ya felt that spark too as our lips crashed into one another."

"What if someone saw? Are ya so ready ta face the consequences? Ah know I'm not, and neither should ya be. We just committed a most atrocious act…ah feel we've done wrong on so many levels. Muh Granny, yer Granny just passed away. We need to stop before it gets out of hand-."

"I love ya Applejack," she blushed as she said this. She looked at her sister and found she was hesitant on responding. Tears welled up in her eyes and she longed to kiss her…to know that this wasn't just another dream of hers. As she moved forward she felt a hoof hold her back. "So that's it huh?"

"Ah don't want ta rush it," Applejack said, her tastebuds going sour in her mouth. Lightning cracked and Applebloom tore out of there in a gallop. Pain cascaded all over her body, but, she couldn't move herself to chase after her. The kiss still lingered on her lips and she could not take it back, nor could she get Applebloom's hurt face out of her mind. Walking forward she saw a rain laden Rainbow Dash standing in the darkness. "H-How long ya been standin' there?"

"Long enough to see what you were doing," Rainbow Dash frowned, "and I might add…it was quite the show. Tell me Applejack, where do you get off taking advantage of her? She was doing great without you…even became one hell of a replacement for you. Still…here you are and your Granny is hardly buried before your lipping it up with her."

"Ah can't help it…she was here and-." Applejack saw Rainbow Dash unconvinced and held her head down. Her wet mane fell before her eyes and she tried to find some truth in what she said to convince her.

"I thought a lot about you Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, her steps working in time with the thunder making her approach that much louder. "We were close once, so close we could've been much more then friends. You were in such a rush to leave here…you didn't think how it would impact me of all people. You are a real piece of work…and now you have hurt Applebloom of all people-."

"Ah was worried…what people would think," Applejack cried out, "it isn't like a love between sisters is smiled upon. Ah want her to live life to its fullest…not be dragged down by me-."

"Love is special Applejack; you only get so many shots at it in life till all chances are nonexistent. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I've laid awake in bed…yearning for a chance to say what I never got to say. Now that you're here…maybe I still can."

Applejack tilted her head to the side in confusion and as lightning struck again she saw the Pegasus pony before her. She was quite intent and she couldn't mouth words of refusal. She remembered their many outings and the good times they shared. Rainbow Dash was her closest, if not laziest friend and together they made time seem like an arrow in flight…constant until hitting its target. She swallowed nervously and waited a heartbeat until Rainbow Dash spoke her mind.

"I love you…always have." Rainbow Dash kissed her on the lips and closed her eyes. This kiss is what she always wanted to do, but, something always seemed to intervene. Sliding her tongue out she made the other pony submiss to her will and together they tangled tongues together in constant fray of one another.

Applejack was startled by her words and the kiss. Once again she subsided into bliss allowing the kiss to continue. She tasted her saliva as their tongues danced and she fell back onto the hay as the two continued courting one another's mouth. Pulling back she watched the saliva trail from their mouths and how Rainbow Dash was staring down at her with such longing. "Ah…ah don't want to hurt muh sister-."

"Applejack we belong together. Our time is now when the ponies need us the most. Applebloom will understand, and, there will always be another for her. Try and see it from her viewpoint, and, by allowing her this freedom she will mature into a capable young pony someday."

Applejack could not see the downside to logic like that. Applebloom still had some growing up to do and the word love to her was just a way of expressing feelings caught in the moment. She and Rainbow Dash had history, so, it wasn't frowned upon. Applejack stroked her cheek lovingly and felt that this was right, and, it wasn't like Appleboom was near enough to witness this. "Alright, muh mind is made up. Ah would like ta do this."

"That a girl," Rainbow Dash grinned. Leaning down she kissed her slowly, their lips gently touching as their bodies pressed into each other. Rainbow Dash began to grind against her lower half letting all her love show. Their clitoris began to rub against one another in greeting and she heaved a sigh as the pleasure coursed through her body. Pulling out of the kiss she moaned as she began to pick up speed and was filled with a need to be all she could be.

"Ohhhh…Augh…Rainbow…" Applejack groaned as she felt their clitoris become familiar with one another. Their passion was grand and she placed her hooves behind her back as she closed her eyes tight. The tension was so long that she thought anyone could cut it with a stick, yeah, a simple stick could cut their tension. Applejack lowered her hooves further until she groped Rainbow Dash's ass and smiled as she felt their softness.

"It's about time," Rainbow teased, her grinding becoming consistent and each plunge brought her closer to her sweet release. Leaning down she began to lick tentatively at her neck and smiled as she heard Applejack's groan. "You like this huh? Could you do this with Applebloom?"

Flashes of her sister's hurt face crashed in front of her eyes and she stared up at Rainbow Dash as she was lost in the moment. What was she doing? Was this any better than what she had told Applebloom? Still, ugh, ah can't fight it, she thought frantically as the building momentum of their crotches was beginning to cause her to lose it. Their bodies were sweating profusely and her hooves clutched onto her ass as she felt her head fall back.

"Here's a parting momentum…to be reminded of what we shared." Leaning down she bit lightly into the skin on her neck and felt her orgasm scream in. She held her head up and yelled out the name of her love in the heat of passion. "Applejack!"

"Applebloom!" Their juices spilled forth and as the lighting subsided; after Rainbow Dash's screams, the name that escaped Applejack's mouth was hung in the air. Applejack didn't know until it was too late and Rainbow Dash got off her with juices hanging to her hips. There was no taking back what had been done and as a sound was made both froze.

"So…this is how you mourn huh Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle said. She stood with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and a group of concerned ponies. Silence hung in the air and not a word or sound was issued until Applejack gathered her lost nerves.

"Ah can explain…um…Rainbow Dash was just…" Applejack looked to Rainbow Dash for help but she wasn't returning her looks. The incident that happened was still not lost on her and she found herself alone…among her friends. She was still covered in her and Rainbow Dash's juices and the name she said was not lost among them. Applebloom was nowhere to seen and she was relieved on that part. Still, her head refused to guiltily bow down to any of them and she issued a reluctant sigh as her act was seen first hand. "Has anyone seen Applebloom?"

"I-I saw her galloping away…East…I think," Fluttershy said uncertainly. She looked at the two ponies and didn't know what to make of what had transacted.

"A decision must be made on your actions Applejack. For now you will be sentenced to house arrest until a decision is met to fit your charges. I am sorry it had to come to this. Rainbow Dash, do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

Rainbow Dash bowed her head and looked out of the corner of her eyes at Applejack. The pleaing in her eyes was not lost to her, but, she refused to answer. "I came to consult her…when she forced herself on me. I had no strength to fight her off…I am appalled at this as you all are."

"That's a lie!" Applejack screamed. Still Rainbow Dash had stayed on the farm so her words clearly had effect on the others. Before long she found herself hauled into the long forgotten house and the door shut on her. Darkness greeted her as she was forced into a house she had long since left. Sinking down to the ground she cried and all she thought about was Applebloom and how sorry she was to have hurt her.

**Authors note:** The situation has spiraled out of control and now Applejack is in deep trouble. What will her punishment be? Why did Rainbow Dash lie? Where has Applebloom run off to? This and much more when chapter 3 comes up.


	3. Chapter 3 Applebloom's decision

**Authors note:** Rainbow Dash betrayed Applejack! Applebloom has run away. Applejack faces isolation as the Ponies decide her fate. Things have spiraled out of control and as Applejack faces her darkest hour…her sister is about to uncover a secret beyond the grave. Hope you enjoy.

CH.3: Applebloom's decision

Wind whipped through her red mane as she tore through the fields, her eyes stinging with tears as she was intent on getting as far away as possible. Applebloom was done with Ponyville and its inhabitants and just wanted to put distance between anything that reminded her of Applejack. Their kiss had been so intense…yet her sister pushed her away. Why? Stopping as her lungs gave up for a bit she looked around at the scenery before her. She was in a wide expanse of nothingness; field of green and one lone tree beckoning to her. She was unfamiliar with her current location and her legs crumpled underneath her as exhaustion took its toll. Sweat gathered itself on her body and she wanted to close her eyes and fight past the pain that was eating away at her belly.

Still rest didn't come easily and as she lay there with her head resting on her legs she thought of Applejack. She was her everything, and, now she was merely a reminder of all the good in the world she could never have. She wanted to be with her…to love and hold her. Applejack surely saw that…otherwise why would the kiss have lasted that long? "Ah wish ya were here Granny," she wept as her head lowered until it saw only green.

"Don't fret my dear…Granny is here," a soothing voice said. It caused Applebloom to get up in a start and as she fixated her gaze on the voice she stopped short of bolting away. "Do not be alarmed child, I am merely here cause you needed me to be."

"Y-Your dead," Applebloom said, her eyes wide in panic, "ah attended your funeral and everythin'-."

"Yes, and I so did enjoy your kind words. A funeral dear is a time for the body to be put out of its troubled misery, it is, how shall I put this, the beginning of the journey. After your body is buried you detach yourself and become noncorpeal that means ghost in fancy words. I was tired…way past my expiration date. I only lived that long to ensure you and Applejack grow up and learn how to provide for yourselves, and, both of you have done mighty fine on that. I am proud of you two and all that you have accomplished, I mean, look at how well you took care of the business in my ailing state. I could barely lift a hoof to help, let alone yell at Rainbow Dash to stop her tomfoolery. "

"The farm is in such a horrid state," Applebloom sighed, "ah tried to keep it together…but the other ponies talk of leaving and pursuing interests of their own. Ah don't want to be on this here farm by muh lonesome-."

"Applebloom, sooner or later the chicken flies the coop. You need to understand that your obligation to this farm and everything in it…well…has been fulfilled. I never expected you to stay as long as you had, no dear; much like Applejack I expected you to head off into the wild green yonder to pursue that dream of yours."

"Ah'm afraid Granny," Appleblom fretted, her eyes downcast at the notion of leaving such familiar parts. Every waking moment ensured the familiarity she had grown used to when she was young to her now older self. The smells were so…soothing that even on her worst day she could pull through and know everything would be alright. Looking at her ghostly Granny then she saw a warm smile on her cold lips and she seemed to be studying her intently.

"We all are afraid dear. Life is just one big mountain and it will only get bigger as you decide not to climb over it. You have to push whatever fear is eating away at you deep down and shove off never looking back. Eventually when you have done everything you wanted…you will find that mountain again and will stay there until at last you can leave this earth in peace. I had accomplished all I set out to do and my mountain and I were buddies, instead of rivals or enemies."

It sounded so easy coming from her, Applebloom thought. She made it seem like this mountain was not only her hurdle she needed to leap over to get on with life…but also a place to rest peacefully come time for departure. She sniffed back as her nose became runny and she thought of things to ask her Granny while she had her there. So many questions on life and love that she had no grasp on where to begin. She didn't want to waste her time, knowing she had other places to be, so she simply stood up on steady legs and asked what was on her mind. "Granny, Ah been meaning to ask ya-."

"I know your situation dear." This caused Applebloom to gape in wonderment and embarrassment, but, Granny Smith merely smiled. "I may be dead, but, don't count me out just yet dear. I've been keeping an eye on you two and I must say…you could cut the tension between you two with a butter knife."

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. If she had seen what transpired surely she would frown upon it or at least register disapproval in her face. "Whadya mean Granny?"

"My dear Applebloom, I've known for quite sometime about you and your sister. It was innocent at first, merely an offhand glance and denial that often followed. However when Applejack left you had dreams. Yes, I knew about your dreams, but I played absent minded to it so you didn't die of embarrassment. Your juices smelled quite strong on your blanket and you tried your best to make it seem innocent. When I was young, hoo boy, did I have some sexual dreams of my own. In fact, you may not know this but I too once had a sister."

Applebloom gawked in puzzlement as she heard of a relative she had no idea of. "Ah have an aunt?" The shock of her knowing about her dreams was still settling in so her look of stupor and gawking were still a little slow on the draw.

"Yes…her name was Maple, I believe. She and I were close, closer then any of you in Ponyville. She was the nicest thing you ever met…and quite the looker as well. Boys were always courting her and she never took notice, not once. I asked her about it one day and she grew quiet, I never knew her to be like that. To be honest she was always talking up a storm with the girls and it never registered on me that she was checking them out and bumping into them so innocently one could pass it off as a mere accident. Maple was upfront with me about most things and when I pressed on she kissed me. The kiss was innocent enough, but, with a touch of urgency that didn't give me enough time to pull back. When the kiss ended she blushed and apologized; telling me that she had been holding it in for so long and if she didn't do it now…she would burst.

"Well if you think that was it…your mistakin'. A few days later when we were helping with the picking of apples her nose went right up my-."

"Granny! Why didn't you put a stop ta it? Weren't the standards and rules back then stricter then they are now?"

"Hmmm…oh yes they were. However dear we loved each other most sincerely. We experimented as much as we could…just to see if it was through loneliness that we sought each other out. It so happens things often get heated up at the worse of times and we were caught. Maple was banned from ever coming back, and me, I was allowed to stay due to my work ethic. You see as much niceness and respect one has or gives…it all comes down to work ethics that ensures a ponies place. Maple was a procrastinator and due to her continued interest in the female population…things that were meant to be done today were pushed off till tomorrow. I never did see Maple after that and even to my dieing day not a day went by where her broken face flitted into my mind."

Applebloom felt sorry for her Granny. Maple was likely the love of her life and she was banned for life from here. She had left Applejack due to her insistence that the intimacy was wrong. However, and she believed this now, she was merely looking out of her and trying to sort things out herself. "What should ah do Granny?"

"Applejack is currently locked away in my house. She and Rainbow Dash did the ole grind and shack in the barn and she said your name rather then Dash's. Infuriated she betrayed her by not telling of the truth. The Ponies are debating what to do with Applejack and if history has anything to say about it chances are she will be banned much like my dear Maple was. You have a decision to make Applebloom on where your heart is and who it will fly to each time. I am not here to make your decision for you, if that is what you think a ghost's duty is. No, in fact my appearance here is to offer guidance and to see who you have become after all these trials…which are far from over."

"Granny…please don't go. Ah still need you. Ah love Applejack with all muh heart but it would mean turning my back on all ah hold dear and true-."

"Love is not without risk dear. In a sense love means putting all of your emotions on the line and leaving yourself vulnerable to whatever decision is made. Applejack needs you now dear and whatever decision is made after that…you have my full support. I have used up all the time I could dear, take care of each other and don't be in a rush to join me. Farewell." Just like that as the wind blew by she disappeared into the sky leaving Applebloom behind.

"Ah'm on my own now," Applebloom said, her head lifted as if in new confidence, her form straightened as she could smell the apple cider in the air. If she hurried she could rescue Applejack and things could get back to…no…normal seemed out of the question. Even should she rescue Applejack she would be branded as well and sentence would be doubly difficult. Still she couldn't let Applejack be banned and never see her beautiful face again. Action spoke louder then words and trying to appease the Ponies of their love and how it wouldn't interfere with work seemed too much effort. Galloping at full speed she kicked up the dirt as she was intent on a daring rescue. Her red mane was thrown about her face as she charged and her legs burned hard against the wind. She was no longer the weak of the weak, no, in fact she could take any of the Ponies in a race now. Seeing the farm up ahead she noticed the Ponies gathered around the fence in deep conversation. She figured she could gather intel before busting her sister loose so she hung back near a tree to overhear.

"This is a heavy decision to make against one of our own," Twilight sparkle said, her eyes taking in each Pony as she spoke. "We can't take this lightly both…seeing how she kissed Applebloom and messed up Rainbow Dash in the process. I can't make this decision solely on my count alone, so, I have gathered my most trusted of friends here to help me."

"I-I don't want to send Applejack away, "Fluttershy said softly, "she is one of the hardest and honest of the ponies we have ever had. She has helped all of us out…even when she could've turned us down. To ban her s-seems rather harsh-."

"We can't sit by idly and let her and Applebloom tarnish all we've worked for. I say we ban Applejack so we can work on Applebloom. She is the new glue to hold this farm together and no one knows apples more then her." Rainbow Dash put her hoof down with a determined look.

"What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Applebloom furrowed a brow but nothing came to mind to spark such betrayal as she saw in her actions. Shaking her head she knew thinking of such things would only slow her down, so, she hastened to the house to find Applejack lying in the middle of the room. Even she hardly paid visit inside the household so for the Ponies to put Applejack in there was pure torture. "Applejack…ah came to rescue ya."

"Applebloom…what're ya doing here?" Applejack rose up and approached the window to see her beautiful sister. She saw her face light up at her approach and wished she didn't feel the same. However, even after the kiss and her act of intimacy with Rainbow Dash she couldn't shake how saying her name during orgasm made her feel.

"Ah came to rescue ya silly. Ah don't care if ya are muh sister…ah love ya and ah won't stand by and let them ban ya. Now stand back…things are bout to get hairy."

"Ah wish you would just think about yourself for once," Applejack sighed in resignation, "but ya do what ya must." She took a few steps back and waited as she heard the door groan in protest till the latches sprung loose in a shatter of splinters and the door itself fell with a resounding crash. When the dust cleared she saw Appelbloom trot in with a look of pleasure on her face.

"If ah had to choose between the Ponies and ya…do ya know who ah would choose?" Applebloom neared her sister and saw her lids grow heavy. Her retreat was slow and a balance beam blocked her from getting too far away.

"Please think this through Applebloom," Applejack pleaded, rather weakly, she thought as she grew nervous. Her heart was racing and her eyes were becoming aware of that beautiful frame of her sister coming into view. "We'd be on the run…never accepted for what we share or how we feel. Ah don't want ya ta throw away your future-."

"Ah choose ya Applejack…every time. It is ya that has occupied muh dreams and it is ya who ah think about every night before ah go to sleep. Muh love is stronger than muh ties here…and even if we should be on the run…ah'd sleep better at night knowing it was with ya."

"How touching," Rainbow Dash said. Standing in the threshold of the fallen door she eyed the two with distaste. "It looks like we were too late girls…Applebloom has chosen her princess rather then her own friends. Well Twilight…now do you see what I've been saying?"

"Twilight Sparkle…don't do it…" Applejack pleaded. However even as she said that she saw her friend was beyond convincing. A decision weighed heavily on her silence and avoidance of eye contact and the others seemed to follow suite. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her heart tearing up inside.

"Applejack…look at me." Applebloom commanded. Holding a hoof up she helped her sister look into her soft colored eyes. Sharing that look she leaned in and kissed her. Intensifying the kiss she slid her tongue into her mouth and the two clashed in a heated battle. Moaning as the kiss took place in front of so many Applebloom wanted them to see the bond between sister and sister. Fighting the sleepiness from the kiss she pulled back after a few minutes watching a trail of saliva hang between their wet tongues.

"Ugh…their acts of intimacy disgust me. I say we do more then ban them." The other ponies murmured in shock at such a rash decision, but, when they looked for the sisters they found them no where to be found. "Ladies…the hunt is on."

**Authors note:** Applebloom has made her choice and now a hunt is on for both her and her sister. Things get hotter as both Applebloom and Applejack are away from the farm and are only surrounded by each other. Hope you are enjoying this so far for there are many chapters still to come before any fitting conclusion can be given.


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet apple devine

**Authors note:** A hunt is on as two sisters who just want to love one another faces an enemy none saw coming. Will Rainbow Dash carry out her threat? Will Applejack give in to her feelings for Applebloom? Hope you enjoy.

CH.4: Sweet apple divine

Applejack galloped like she never had before. Her heart thundered in her chest as her wild blond mane flew about her face and her nostrils flared as her hooves pounded upon the earth. She never knew this freedom that exhilarated her now and she wouldn't have thought in a million years she would defy Ponyville and all that it stood for. The integrity of the place was so tight that something thrown amiss would send them into a state of panic. Now that very integrity had been compromised by her and Applebloom's love for one another; and it made Rainbow Dash pissed. Looking over at Applebloom she saw happiness in her eyes and her wild unruly red mane flew about in such a sexy way. Ever since their kiss the two had done little or interacted in any way and now they had all the time in the world. A smile crept across her face as the naughty things just crept into her head.

"Ah know that look," Applebloom said, "ya thought of somethin' dirty didn't ya?" She knew her sister well and while this look was rare…it was not hard to detect. When she thought of something dirty a tiny bit of drool hung at the corner of her mouth and she got sleepy eyed.

"Ah aint…no siree…" Applejack shook her head and refused to admit to such a act. How could she tell her it was about her? These two were related and not even cousins at that. They had snuggled close to one another when it had rained and even took baths together. How come she never thought of her back then? She had done well for herself away from the farm and Ponyville; intent on making a life for herself so that she could start fresh. Now here she was dredging up old memories and what not and suffering because of it.

"Ah talked ta Granny," Applebloom said changing the subject. "She told me that she had a sister we ain't heard about. Apparently they went through what we are going through right now. However in consequence only one of them could stay and her sister was forced to leave. Mighty sad really, seeing how they loved one another so. Ah don't want ta lose ya sis…ah couldn't bear the thought of it. Promise me we will be together forever."

"That's a mighty fine order your wanting from me sis," Applejack sighed, her gallop falling into a trot as they neared a river bend. Her eyes were drawn to the crystal clear water and would look anywhere but at her. "Ah love ya, but, ah have a life outside of here. People are relying on me and ah can't betray their trust by staying here…"

Applebloom sat on her haunches and tried to think of a way to address the fears lodged in her overactive sister's mind. She was a working pony from day one and it was all she really knew. She wanted to believe she loved her, but, it was work that she really loved. It was the consistency of work that kept her stable and provided her with much needed…purpose. The further they drew from Ponyville they would eventually part ways, she was most certain of it. The only thing was while her sister had a home outside of here…she had no where else to go…or any place for the matter that she could call home. She longed to nibble at her sister's ear affectionately or possibly kiss her and linger in the solace before Rainbow Dash found them. Still she sat there and felt alone…even with her sister there to provide her with an emotional attachment to keep her from going insane. When Applejack finally finished drinking she took a sip before following after her in a slow gallop.

The two sisters were lost in silence for the first part of their journey and even with the story of their Granny out in the open…neither spoke on it. The sky began to darken and both were driven to find shelter before the rain came. Thunder rumbled overhead and Applejack pushed her muscles to their limit as the wind followed. Time was against them and if they were caught out in the open Rainbow Dash would make quick work of them for sure. "We have to find shelter…fast!"

"There should be a cave not too far ahead…ah think." Applebloom offered. Finding herself by her sister she saw a light smile before it was replaced by determination to get out of the storm. It was brief…but it offered her hope love was still there. Finding the cave close by the two hurried in and felt the heat of lighting crack upon the ground sweeping up angry flames and branches from a tree towering over them. Looking back they saw the flames bar their path of going back out and the winds seemed to stir the flames but do nothing more…thankfully. "Any slower and ah believe we would be roasting bout now."

"Yeah…good thing this cave was here. Ah suggest ya get shut eye first. Ah'm used to staying up as it is my job at times. Try and wake in an hour to relieve me."

"Applejack…we need to talk. Ah know your bottling up your affection for me and ah don't think it is healthy. We both know our love is strong…but…unless it is given a chance to breathe…how will we know?"

"Applebloom…this isn't really the time," she said softly, her eyes meeting her sister's with light concern. "Ah need to concentrate and talking about our feelings-."

"We won't let what happened to Granny happen to us. We are together and being together means a unity in heart and soul. Ah love you and that is all ah need to keep going on. Here…ah want you to feel my chest."

"Please Applebloom…ah insist ya get shut eye-." She felt her hoof lifted up and resigned herself to her sister's will. Feeling it placed on the soft chest of her sister she looked through half lids as her sister sat close to her. The beating was so…slow…and yet it seemed to match her own at that very moment. Locking eyes with her sister she felt a growing need to hold her and be with her. She had suppressed it for such a long while…yet it now was surfacing in the enclosure of this cave.

"Ah want ya…ta be muh first." Applebloom said shyly. A blush played across her cheeks and her eyes were looking anywhere but at her sister's loving face. She had yet to have her hymen tore and she made every precaution to make sure it didn't happen on the job. She had no idea if her sister was a virgin or not; not that it mattered, she thought, as being an older sister usually meant having experience before the youngest did.

"Sweet apple devine yes…ah mean sure." Applejack gushed and saw her sister's eyes light up. Watching her retreat back into the cave she followed eagerly. When they had reached the end she laid down on her back revealing her virginal pussy. She wanted this, she thought, and ah can taste her sweet juices…only me.

"Be gentle…ah don't want ta alert Rainbow and group of our whereabouts." Ah should tell her ah scream when ah play with muh self, oh well, she will learn soon enough.

"Ah will treat ya with the love ya deserve." Applejack lowered herself down and saw her sister looking on at her with love. Descending upon her waiting self she let her long tongue out and tentatively licked over her slit. Applebloom squirmed and a slight moan escaped her wanting lips, but, nothing too loud to worry about. Going in deep she pressed her nose against her and pushed her tongue through her center.

"Augh…it hurts…oohhh!" Applebloom began to cry as the pain coursed through her body like venom and it followed quickly by a release of ease; like a burden had been lifted. She settled her head down as her sister began to tease her clit ever so gently before taking it in between her lips sucking on it. Her body was flooded with ecstasy and she wanted to rub her paws through her mane…but…felt resigned to the pleasure to let Applejack do what she was doing.

Applejack proceeded to eat her sister out and searched the far recesses of her pussy letting her tongue go wild. She touched every corner and crevice she could discover and the smell overpowered her nostrils tenfold. She kept her sister's legs spread as her search picked up in pace and the fire at the entrance of the cave caused sweat to pour down her body. With her sister's hymen broke she did taste some blood, but, she passed it through her body quickly and thanked her Granny for teaching her how to fight back upchucking.

Applebloom panted heavily as the time wore on; even though it was only a few minutes, her body felt exhausted as Applejack ate her. Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten and all her systems were going berserk. A rolling deep within was causing a pleasure to erupt and soon she found her voice high in the cave. "Ah…ah think ah'm cumin!"

Applejack braced herself as the juices splashed against her face. It was quite a lot and she swallowed all she could in greed. Nothing this good should be left to waste on the cave floor and when her sister laid her head down she began to lap up the juices that clung to her sister's crotch. The taste was like apple cider and her own breaths were ragged as she barely came up for air. Settling down over her sister their pussy seemed to mingle over one another as she stared into her sister's eyes. "Ya did well sis. How are ya?"

"Tired…but mighty glad it was ya that took muh virginity. Ah feel so…full now that we are together." Applebloom nuzzled into her sister and placed her hoofs behind her letting them play through her fur.

"Now will ya rest?" The two laughed as the rain came down hard outside and off in the distance Rainbow Dash and her group were growing closer to finding them.

"How much longer are we going to push on?" Twilight Sparkle demanded. "I understand your upset, we all are, but pushing past exhaustion is no way to conduct a search."

"You saw how they ran away? You heard of their love…right? In our code such love is forbidden and shall either be met by expulsion from Ponyville…or met by death. Applejack, having left here, has brought her ways here and corrupted poor Applebloom. We can still save her…but only if we push on." Rainbow Dash urged. Her multicolored mane flew about her face fiercely and her hooves were buried in the ground as the wind tried to shove her off.

"They won't be going anywhere far in this weather," Twilight Sparkle observed, her eyes trained on the storm raging overhead. "I suggest we find cover for the night and resume the search in the morning."

"I-I second that," Fluttershy volunteered. She was sad that such actions were committed by two friends of hers, yet, Rainbow Dash clearly lost sight of a simple expulsion. Applejack had a home outside of Ponyville, yet, Rainbow saw this as a chance to be rid of her. Hadn't they already lost one dear pony already?

"C'mon Rainbow…lets find shelter. Your wings aren't good out here with all the wind going against you. If you get uprooted from the ground you will have a hard time keeping up with the group and then the search will be left up to us."

Rainbow Dash grumbled under her breath, but, knew that Pinkie Pie was right on this front. She could fight the wind, but, there was no telling how much energy that would require. Resigning herself to Twilight Sparkle's idea she noticed an abandoned barn not to far from them. "We will seek shelter in that barn. Pinkie Pie…can you…help me get there?"

Pinkie Pie brightened at the plea and began to push her from behind. She fought a blush at touching her ass and focused on the mission. The other ponies followed close behind. Had they looked a little more to the left they would've seen a dimly lit fire dieing out and heard perhaps a soft moan barely audible in the howling wind.

**Authors note:** Hope the chapter played out well for the readers, you. Applebloom and Applejack have just shared their first sexual encounter, far from the last in their journey to be free. Rainbow Dash continues her pursuit and in the light of day there will be nowhere for the sisters to hide. Sorry it took a bit to get the chapter up and coming up a race is most certainly on.


	5. Chapter 5 Long stretch of truth

**Authors note:** A race of guilty pleasure is afoot. There is no more hiding and a race is most certainly on to find safety…or to catch those guilty. How shall it play out? Hope you enjoy.

CH.5: Long stretch of truth

Applebloom woke with a stretch as her muscles popped in relief, her eyes focused on blurry images that were far from normal for her. It took a bit to poke through the veil of sleepiness to find the face of her sister comforted in dreams. A smile crept across her soft features and there was a trace of saliva that seemed to hang from the side of her mouth. Applejack seemed so content, but, as morning was poking through into their haven she knew she had to wake the slumber of her princess and savior. Sure she rescued her from Rainbow Dash and co, but, if not for her love she would still be working on the farm and probably forever clueless about which sex she preferred. The dreams she had would be just that…and…well…Rainbow Dash would likely still have someone to keep an eye on. She noticed that a lot and often wondered if Applejack had passed a message on to her to look after her. She later dismissed the idea on account of her watching eyes while she bathed.

Leaning in she kissed the lips of her sister gently so as to not startle her, her face inches from hers as she woke slowly. "Rise an shine sleepy head."

Applejack groaned as she grew to dislike mornings, her eyes opened slowly and noted how her sister seemed awfully glad to be up earlier then her. "Ah was just getting to a good part in muh dream-."

"There will be plenty of time for that," Applebloom said in a take charge manner, her smile never wavering as her sister tried to glare her into submission. "Morning is afoot and we have to get a goin' if we are to beat Rainbow Dash in her search. C'mon we have no time to waste."

"Ah liked you better when ya couldn't tell time," Applejack yawned, her eyes soft though and hardly showing an edge. Kissing her sister quickly she rose up to ungainly legs and smelled the fresh morning greeting her nostrils. It seemed like a fine day to be on the run, plus, an early start could prove to be in their favor.

Applebloom had already proceeded outside the cave and her ears grew alert as hooves sounded in the distance. "Ah think we better be a movin…sis!" Applebloom tore off and didn't see if her sister caught her word of warning. Though no sooner had she rose up on the ascent of the hill did her sister beat her to the trip down. "Ah still am a better runner then ya sis."

"Ah wouldn't count on that…sis." Applebloom said with a challenging smile. Pushing her legs she could hear her hooves pound the ground and her nostrils flared as the adrenaline in her body picked up. The sun beat down on her coat as she held her head high and looked onwards at the stretched out landscape before her. They were further away from Ponyville then most had ever traveled and hope and rest seemed miles away. Applejack was lost in the thrill of the gallop and didn't seem to mind her former best friend was hunting her. The night before still was in her mind and she wondered if Applejack thought of it too.

"Tell me…were ya close to Rainbow Dash when ah left?" Applejack said this nonchalantly, like she brought it up out of the blue, but it was eating at her for some reason. Rainbow Dash seemed to harbor some dislike over her leaving and she seemed quite intent on taking Applebloom under her wing back in the house.

"She was…different. Ah mean she was no ya in the whole work department…but she believed it fell upon her to take up the mantle where ya left off. The thing was ah naturally fell into the role of work foreman, per say. Granny had taken up sickly mighty bad and as much as Rainbow Dash meant well…the work ethics never really fell into her understanding. Ah'm not saying she was incapable…but there was so much that went into it…is all. There was a closeness…and at times ah could've swore she was hurt when ah said ah had things under control or ah was too busy to hang out. Am ah crazy to think she actually-?"

"Naw…Rainbow Dash was just looking out for ya is all." Ah can't believe her, she frowned, going after muh own sister. Had I left the barn and she had stayed behind…would she have had…no ah can't think such things. Shaking her mane she looked ahead to see Applebloom kicking up clods of dirt at her as she resumed the lead.

"Still dreaming perverse dreams sis?" Appleboom winked at her as she hurtled forward using all the speed she could muster. The wind felt great in her mane and she wouldn't mind sunnier horizons to run off to…instead of these never ending fields of nothing.

"H-How…naw I don't want to know…" Applejack had perverse dreams, yes, a guilty trait of hers she hadn't left behind when she moved. It so happened she found herself working amongst females again…and that often led to guilty looks or a smack on the bottom for good luck. Her sister probably knew of this because of her calling out her name once drenched in sweat and juices clinging to her exposed…er…position. Now that she was older she was sure her sister had caught on to it not being a case of night terrors as she said so many years ago.

"Night terrors," Applebloom spoke and cut through the tension filled air with a wide smile showing her brilliant white teeth. "Years ago ah was troubled by moans and cries coming from yer hay bed. I naturally went to investigate; lo and behold what ah saw was ya drenched in sweat and your pussy coated in sticky stuff. Ah asked what was wrong…but ya refused to meet muh eyes…said it was night terrors…how naïve ah was-."

"When did ya find out the truth?" Applejack stopped by a fence post and caught her breath, her eyes focused on the mountains that seemed to show themselves now. Her breath was all that filled her ears and not too far behind she could hear the echo of hooves mirroring their own.

"When Granny finally sat me down for the talk," Applebloom said her voice right next to her sister's ear with a devilish smile on her lips. "It was quite a talk ah tell ya, but, point was ah knew and ah begun thinkin back to our childhood and how our special baths went longer then most ponies ah knew. Ya always had to help me wash down below, never enough to penetrate, but enough to send a strange sensation through my body then. Ah didn't remember much of the night till years later and then ah found my attraction heightened as muh own dreams focused on ya."

Applejack blushed and turned her head to meet her sister's waiting lips. The two kissed tenderly and leaned into one another lingering for that support the other offered. The kiss was only broken as hooves thundered nearer and their plight to escape became almost desperate. Jumping the fence the sisters pushed forward and could now make out the voices of their pursuers.

"Applejack and Applebloom cease and desist all further attempts at escape and we will go easy on you." Rarity yelled out. She had taken point as Rainbow Dash had slept in causing her gallop to become a slight trot. She had to try and reason with the former ponies for all the hard work they had put into the farm and what their friendship still meant to some of them. Rainbow Dash had lost something after Applejack left and she did not wish for any blood to be shed or to lose another that was precious. No there had to be a way around it and while she held point she would do her best to see that no one was going to follow Granny Smith.

"Ya have to catch us first!" Applebloom said over her shoulder. Turning to look at her sister she saw disapproval and hid her laugh as it bubbled in her throat.

"What assurances do we have we won't be unjustly brought upon the charges that Rainbow Dash has set before us?" Applejack demanded. They had some rights left and she didn't want to leave this place in a body bag. She just wanted her sister and herself to be free and not to be tied down by rules set down a century before.

"Rainbow Dash was not in her right mind of thinking when she said those, trust me, she maybe lazy…but she does come through when needed. She was hurt…we all were with your departure Applejack. Please just stop before you place yourself in more danger then already are-."

"Fraid ah can't oblige," Applejack said, much to the surprise of her sister, "we want ta leave here and staying and talking is fine and all…but it will only have me stuck again. Leaving Ponyville was the best decision ah ever made and ta be honest not one staying and talking will fix. Ah appreciate all ya done Rarity, your words always a council; still, this is for the best."

Rarity bowed her head as her words fell on death ears. She had hoped for a more civil approach to this and for Rainbow to simply let the past be. However she heard mad hooves on the earth and looked to see the fiery eyes of determination right beside her. "Rainbow lets turn back-."

"I will turn back when justice has been made. We can't let Applejack get away with this…not after all that Granny Smith has done for us. She would not want Applejack to steer Applebloom astray, no, she would want us to steer her on the correct path. Yes…I know my course Rarity…even if you turn back I shall keep on them…mark my words on that." Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and charged forward letting out a loud neigh to announce her presence.

"Applejack look out!" Applebloom shoved her sister aside just as Rainbow Dash charged in and let out a shrill cry as Rainbow Dash's horn sunk into her flesh. Tears rolled in her eyes and she felt her legs give out from under her as she fought to keep herself conscious. Blood seeped from the open wound and her mouth gave way to a silent cry. The pain shot through her but she refused to give in to the slow creeping darkness that beckoned before her half lidded eyes.

Applejack had been sent to the ground and as she was about to demand what happened she saw. Her sister was hurt…and standing over her was Rainbow…her eyes looking aghast at what she had done. Hot air escaped her nostrils and as she lowered her head she felt a rage swell in her breast at what atrocity had been committed. She was the older sister…all the pain that was cause to her little sister was supposed to be delivered twice upon her. Her nostrils flared and she charged at Rainbow Dash covering the ground quickly as her hooves were on fire.

"I didn't mean…it wasn't supposed to be you…" Rainbow Dash was at a loss as the situation had turned out of control. Seeing Applejack she flew to the side feeling the brush of her heat as she intended to ram her. Turning to face her she prepared for the second attempt and kicked at her hips sending her careening into the fence post. "You always were predictable." She stated.

Applejack bit her bottom lip as some loose wood lodged itself in her body. Turning to look at Rainbow Dash she tilted her head and stared directly at her. "Ya haven't seen anything yet," she grinned. Shoving off the fence she saw Rainbow Dash ready a hoof to smack her in the face. Anticipating it she ducked her head and used the weight of her front hooves to weigh her down as she spun using the lift of her back hooves and caught Rainbow in the side.

"Dammit!" Rainbow cursed and bit her tongue as the pain shot through her body. The momentum which carried Applejack caught her and she felt the earth kick up as she flew into it. Applejack was weak from the previous attack and she wanted to wipe that damn smirk off her face but saw Pinkie Pie by her side. "Out of my way Pinkie Pie!"

"No…I don't like it when you get hurt. Let me have a lot at your injury…please. I know you are eager to continue pursuit…but haven't you done enough for today? Let the injured heal and then pursue another day…at least that is what I heard Granny say once." Her eyes wavered as she stared into Rainbow's eyes and refused to see her carry on with a wound like that. She didn't listen to Rarity and at times it was Applejack that centered her, so, what could she hope to accomplish?

"Fine…but the moment I am patched up I will continue pursuit…with or without all of you." Rainbow Dash groaned as the attack caused pain to wind up and down her side. Watching Applejack carry her sister on her back she stared daggers after them as they departed into the mountains.

"A fine mess you made of things Rainbow," Rarity sighed, her head bowed as things had carried on as if she hadn't been there. Could there be no reason here? Heading towards a large tree the group remained silent; each caught up in their thoughts of the events that transpired. Rarity sat underneath an overhanging branch thinking of how far Applejack would go to keep Applebloom safe and happy. She had never known love like that…nor that even between sisters did it hold up strength against peers who would otherwise wish it away. She was about as straight as they came and until her dying day she could see no other soul for her but one of a male companion. Fluttershy seemed often reserved on love and would offer little as to her perfect mate. Pinkie Pie seemed to follow Rainbow Dash around considerably of late, so, not sure what to make of that. Then there was Rainbow Dash…a peculiar Pegasus who seemed to like Applejack.

Rainbow Dash nestled her head into her leg and didn't muster much complaint as Pinkie Pie looked over her gash. She offered little in conversation yet the pink pony always seemed to have something to say. She ignored it for the most part but finally it got to the point where an answer seemed her only hope of silence. "I loved her ok…I loved Applejack."

Pinkie Pie silenced her deafening heart and continued to fix the wound. It was common knowledge to most of them; after all, their bickering and fights always seemed glue to the two friends; knowing after all they would be back together after. "Why didn't you tell her-?"

"I was scared…you happy? I couldn't bear the ole 'work is more important to me and we're just friends' speech. It was too late though when she left and then I got to spend time with Applebloom. She was so much like her sister and I fell for her too. I wanted to spend so much time with her…I think I scared her. I can't move on until she is gone…until then I won't rest…ouch."

"Why can't you let them be happy?" Pinkie Pie asked. Making sure the stich was in place she tore the loose end off with her teeth and looked over her work. Since they had hooves holding things was never really easy, still, with practice even stitching one another up was a sinch.

"Why should they be happy…when I'm downright miserable? When I get better we will take the long route around the mountains and cut them off there. Rest up plenty cause I intend to leave any behind who dawdle." Rainbow Dash stood up and walked a bit before she felt her legs quiver. When she looked to see why she hadn't fallen she saw Pinkie Pie there helping support her. "Why-?"

Pinkie Pie blushed and thought of a romantic answer, but, she fought it down into her trembling heart and instead went for the easiest answer. "We can't have you too weak for the run tomorrow or we won't catch them at all."

"Heh…I thought so," she said half to herself. Rainbow allowed Pinkie Pie to help her along as the two made way for a cozy little place behind the tree. Once there she lowered her head and turned around twice before settling down. "Um…Pinkie Pie…you can stay a while if you wish. Though soon as I sleep you leave…got it?"

Relief at not having to leave filled her face and Pinkie Pie gladly joined her leader and crush. Making sure as to not make any contact she layed down next to her and let out a yawn. Last night offered little chance to sleep as she had watch so now was the perfect time to catch some z's. Settling into the slumber she smacked her lips and thought of the journey ahead. Would Rainbow Dash really do the harm she intended?

Rainbow Dash watched Pinkie Pie set off into slumber and reached over to stroke her long pink mane. Smiling to herself she scooted closer and placed her head on top of hers. It would be cold so it was best to use their body heat to keep one another warm. Where ever Applejack and Appleboom had settled down…she hoped they were miserable.

**Authors note:** Sorry for the delay. Anyway the race turned out deadly and now both sides are hurting. The sisters are in even more danger and a secret from the grave shall introduce both to a whole new area of fun. I hope you are enjoying and look out for chapter six when available.


	6. Chapter 6 Granny's parting gift

**Authors Note:** The chase is over…for now. Applejack and Applebloom have found solace…but for how long? And what secret are about to be uncovered in their moment of need? I hope you have been enjoying the story so far as we push forward.

CH.6: Granny's parting gift

Applebloom groaned as Applejack began applying a spread of leaf over the open wound on her side; it was all she could do from neighing in protest. Even though they were out of harms way there was no guarantee they were out of the woods yet. Looking at her sister she saw her work through her own pain with the lodging of burning wood from the gate lodged in her orange skin. She was always the hardest worker she knew and every cut and bruise was looked after like it was threatening. "Ya know ah could look that over-."

"Ah'm fine…its ya that has me up an concerned. Now hold still while ah applies this here bandage to ya. It is important ya don't move around so much or it will never stay." Applejack was serious about this and knew her sister would not question her. Pinkie Pie had taken an interest in healing and well she picked up a few things while on the farm. Hearing the groan subside into a relieved sigh she settled back on her haunches and bowed her head in relief. "Ya had me worried ya know?"

"Ah'm sorry…ah just couldn't stand to see you hurt by her. Ah love ya too much to let anyone hurt you…let alone a former best friend. Ah know you have to be tough…but…sometimes it doesn't hurt being looked after…on occasion. Now let me see to yer wounds…and that is an order."

"Ah'm the big sister so…hey!" Applejack protested but saw her sister's big round eyes and looked away. Her sister looked over the wooden splinters and set about removing them one at a time. She closed her eyes tight to fight off the pain washing over her and didn't feel the need to tell her sister to stop or wait till the pain subsided. She lost track of time since they left the farm and now what little light was left cast them in a perfect circle of light. Letting out a labored breath she finally noted how the pain was gone…left only by a pin of fire that lingered. "Done already?"

"Ya would be amazed at how fast one could remove splinters when their patient is quiet." Applebloom teased. She saw her sister blush and walked over to her and nestled her face against hers. The last peace they had was back in that cave they found themselves in…then they were hurtled into chaos with the chase that nearly cost them. Staring down into her sister's loving eyes she wanted to make love to her…but found her legs close to collapsing. "Ya are so sexy…ah wish ah could-."

"In yer condition ya shouldn't be working up a sweat. Ah will find us something to eat…so don't go a wonderin ya hear?" Applejack held her sister's gaze until she nodded her head. When she knew she wouldn't try anything she went further into the mountains. There was some growth there but nothing a growing breed like her sister and her needed. Hearing a soft trickle her ears pointed up and she sought the sound of what she assumed was water. A small hole led deeper into the wall and she had to squirm a bit to get in. Once in she found before her a perfect paradise…fit with a small stream and an enclosure of a serene little mound of dirt with grass nestled about. She let out a neigh and went to the trees where she found a package. Suspicious she nudged at it and when it made no sudden move she felt her curiousity piqued and wanted to open it. Hesitancy came though a second after as she realized her sister was still waiting.

Picking up the package with her teeth she crawled out and felt the enclosure of the hall pick at her wounds. Biting down on the handle of the package she crawled out unscathed. Setting off at a measured trot she found her sister having unmoved from previous. A warm light danced in her eyes and she set the package down before her sister. "Ah managed to procure this from a mini paradise."

"Was there food in it?" Applebloom chanced to question. She was starving and a little thirsty at that. Her sister looked to the side and she felt her hope dwindle. "Ya haven't opened it have you?"

"Ah was kinda hoping to wait till ah got to ya. The letter though is the real reason…look and see." She gestured with her nose and her sister looked down.

Applebloom looked down and saw it was in Granny Smith's writing. "Ah don't believe it…why it is Granny's writing…but how?" Applebloom was surprised to see this writing so familiar and so achingly haunting. She had just held a conversation with her ghost and now she was seeing writing that must've been ages older. Looking at her sister she saw the same mixture of emotions in her sister's eyes. "Ah can't read most of it…could you?"

"Ah can give it a shot," Applejack figured aloud. Clearing her throat she read the scribbling and made sure it was loud enough for her sister to hear:

My dear grand daughters

I am saddened that you should read

This now when I have left this good earth.

Nevertheless I feel proud you have

Made it this far. My sister and I spent a good

Time here and left a momentum of that time to

Those who made it this far. I always knew there was more

For you two then Ponyville. Keep this and know

There is life outside the familiar. Take care of Applebloom

Applejack, and Applebloom, you do the same for your sister.

"I love you both," she finished reading. Wiping a tear from her eye she managed a quivering smile and knew she had to keep her emotions under control. Applebloom held onto her and she kissed the top of her head with a soft nuzzle of her mane.

"Ah wonder what token of their time they left," Applebloom wondered. With her sister's permission she went to open the box and when she beheld what she saw she tilted her head. "Ah don't know what this is…do you?"

Applejack peered in to see a belt attached to a very long…no…that couldn't be…could it? Applejack lifted it up and saw how her sister reeled back from the sight. "It looks like a penis…but it has some black thing attached to it. Ah think one of us wears it while…um…entering the other-."

"Ah don't know Applejack…aren't we fine with our own sex? This foreign object concocted by Granny and her partner seems…unknown. Ah think we should leave it where ya found it and forget we ever saw it-."

"Ah where is the fun in that? Aren't ya at all curious what fun this can bring? It has length to it and don't tell me ya haven't thought of having penetration that deep. Our hooves would cause too much tearing, so, this object can do what we can't and we don't need an actual penis to run to."

Applebloom hated her sister's logic, but, she was damned if she was going to find a male to satisfy her. Her Granny knew she would be here with Applejack that much was evident in the note. Sniffing at the object she found it had a strong smell to it even after what could possibly be years of nonuse. "Ah wouldn't know where to begin with it…and it smells funny."

"Ah reckon ah will be the brave one here." Applejack held up the object and fastened it around her waist and noted how the object hung down to the ground. "Ah can't see much good this will provide in its current state. Ah want to try something Applebloom…but ah need your full cooperation if it will work out. Can you do this much for me?"

Applebloom heaved a resigned sigh and knew she couldn't back out of this. Nodding her head she tried to be brave for this experiment. "What do ya want me to do?"

"Ah want ya to stand up. Brace yourself against something or stand there…ah figure either will suffice. Ah might stumble or something…ah don't quite know if this will work at first so bear with me. Ah also don't want ya to panic or nothing…got it? Ah know your scared and were our positions switched ah would be mighty scared muhself. Granny must've been onto something with this…and we owe her to at least try it before passing judgment."

"Fine…ah'll do this for you," Applebloom smiled weakly. Sure she was scared of that thing going anywhere in her, but, at the same time a curiosity and longing resided deep in her. It was like her own body was betraying her at the unknown and pushing for some adventure and scare. Making sure to keep perfectly still she saw her sister over her shoulder inspecting her. She felt a blush work over her face and she shivered in anticipation. "Ah hope you like what ya see back there."

"Ah sure do…fine ass at that," she said as she tapped it with a wicked grin. Watching her sister's ass bounce she inspected it closely and saw where she could enter. The only way for this to work is to be upright and over her, she figured, and that alone might scare her some. This was how the males often initiated sex…a guilty look once on her part as Granny showed her first hand…from a distance. Stealing her nerves back she hoisted herself up on her hind legs and placed her weight on her sister's back.

"Ah don't like this…" Applebloom said. Still she said little more and let her sadness leave as soon as her sister's words came back to her. Staring at her surroundings she felt the earth beneath her hooves and remembered to focus in order to force her fear away. "Ah'm good…ya can proceed."

"Ah will start slow…so let me know if things get too rough." Applejack mounted her sister and let the foreign object slide into her pussy. The younger sibling started with a loud cry and she felt sorry for doing this dry. Still she slid in more and felt a wave of pleasure make itself known on her face. Trying to keep hold with her hooves she began to increase pressure from behind.

Applebloom was near crying as the long object slid into her pussy. It felt rightful scary yet she tried to focus on the positive. The length pulled back and then came in harder and she neighed loudly as the pain was replaced with pleasure. "Ugh…oohhhh…"

Applejack took these as signs to continue and she did just that. She began to increase her speed pushing into the further recess of her pussy letting it fill up with her length. Saliva drizzled down from mouth and she felt her own pussy moist from this act. The object was long and was buried neatly inside her sister letting any juice culminate about it. Luckily her years of working on the farm had strengthened her leg muscles and allowed for long exposure to standing on hind legs. She rammed into her sister again and again feeling powerful in her current position. Pounding her sweet behind she leaned forward letting all the work come from her new toy.

"Ohhhhhh…yeah…ah'm cumin sis…" Applebloom's voice nearly went hoarse as she panted as her sister went in and out of her with such force. Her heart was racing and she couldn't control herself as she felt her orgasm explode before her. "Applejack!"

"One…last…push!" Applejack shoved the long object into her sister and orgasmed with her sister feeling her juices caught in the harness she wore. She watched through half lids as her sister's juices clung to the object and leaked down still. Exhausted she shoved off her sister and fell to the ground with a plop. Her sister joined her and wore a goofy smile as the pleasure was still not leaving her trembling body.

"What is that thing called anyway?" Applebloom queried. She had never orgasmed that loudly…not even when her sister ate her out. This thing went places and did so much that her whole body was still enjoying the after effects.

Applejack undid the strap and looked over the object while licking up her sister's juices. "Ah think ah'll call it a pussy plunger…what do ya think?"

"Ah don't think it fits it. How about a pussy jabber? It jabs in and out and naturally it only goes in the pussy…right?"

"Ah don't think so. Ah know this is new territory for us, but, ah noticed two holes and well…we have only done one so far. Ah know the tongue can work wonders in either, but, neither of us has done so and nothing ventured nothing gained right?"

"Ah don't know if that hole should be stretched more then it does…" Applebloom shivered at having something go up there…especially when what came down wasn't too…clean.

"It's clean Applebloom…and ah figure we owe it to Grandma and her lover to celebrate what they had here. It is up to us to keep this un-named object known to the world and to enjoy ourselves to it while it is in our ownership. Ah don't know when we will next get a break, so, ah reckon now is the time for us…and us alone."

Applebloom resigned herself to her sister's words and knew her word was trusted. Applejack had established a life for herself outside of Ponyville and was trusted with a lot of worker confidence that depended on her. Finding some reserve energy she stood up then faltered as her injury flared up some. Finding her face in the dirt she blew some away from and found herself in a rather compromising position. "Ah think this should wait till ah get better-."

Applejack was might displeased to hear this. The last thing she wanted was to go to rest and then be on the run again. There was no fun in it and in their condition they would likely snap at one another because of the tension. No, this had to be done or they would crack. Placing the object around her waist she stood up and saw her sister's prime and ready ass in the air. It would be against her sister's permission, but, something about this thing caused a thirst and power to surge in her. "Yer right…silly me, ah just need to do one thing first and then we can rest."

Applebloom was glad to see Applejack had seen the reason in her words. Then she felt the prodding of the long object as it eased into her anal wise. "Ah don't believe ya sis…ya know this is rape right?"

"Ah need this Applebloom…ah need to feel what Granny felt. She left this specifically for us…ah figure ya wouldn't mind…seeing how ya already were in position-."

"Fine…ah can't believe I'm allowing this…ya know it is my ass right?" Applebloom asked with a snort. No matter what she said Applejack would do as she would and at least with permission it wouldn't lay her up in guilt. They needed each other and having already confessed their love it only seemed natural for them to have sex and celebrate their survival.

"And a sexy tight ass it is sis," Applejack smiled. With her permission she began to stretch her ass hole letting the object slide down into her. Standing over her again she began to fuck her anally and groaned at how tight she was. Pushing in more she allowed it to familiarize itself with her and then naturally the fun began. She started off slow letting her sister adjust to the length and width of the object and then when she knew her sister had time to prepare she went all out.

"Ohhhh…its so long….argh…" She grinded her teeth as her hole was stretched more then usual and her eyes slid shut tight through the pain. Her moans became more frequent and she dug at the dirt while what sunlight was provided was slowly slinking away.

Applejack pounded her sister's ass and felt wild and free. Out here there was no one looking over their shoulder and no one objectifying their relationship or the act they committed. They could be whoever they wanted to and their love was perfect; simple and sweet without labels. Spanking her ass with her hoof she continued the push and pull letting the length go where she couldn't. This sensational power would seem wasted in Ponyville where all was straight and orderly. Nope, she figured it rightly belonged to her sister and her and she would take it with them to ensure its legacy wasn't spoiled.

Applebloom panted hoarsely as Applejack continued her pleasurable act. She lost track of time and as her pussy was leaking her juices onto the floor she finally reached her orgasm. "Ah'm coming sister…Applejack!"

Applejack finished with one final lunge and leaned on her sister for support. After removing the object she settled down and lay before her sister coated in sweat. Looking into one another's eyes the two of them mouthed the words 'I love you' which was satisfactory enough to close the day with. So they each fell asleep in the other's arms and dreamt nothing but peaceful dreams. Tomorrow's troubles were just that…tomorrow.

**Authors note:** A sweet ending to a sexually charged chapter. Anyway I hope those who have been following have been enjoying and to newcomers I hope the same as well. Next chapter a confrontation is afoot and who is left standing at the end will be…


	7. Chapter 7 Sisters to the end

**Authors note:** This is the finale of mlp death takes a pony. Applebloom and Applejack have fought hard and played hard to get to this point. Now when they are so close to achieving their paradise and peace…all that stands between them is Rainbow Dash and company. Can Applebloom and Applejack survive to see their dreams come true? Or is death just around the corner? Thanks to those who have reviewed and read this far into this story. I hope this conclusion will be a fitting end. I am always in thought to my next story and feel free to check out my author's profile should you like. I am currently accepting yuri requests there.

CH.7: Sisters to the end

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and all she saw was pink. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and she saw Pinkie Pie sleeping soundly near her. She nuzzled into her face before leaving her there in her innocence. Today was something she did not wish to involve her in or to have her very innocence fraught by it. Preparing to fly she was caught by the tail and groaned as she knew who it was. "This does not concern you-."

"Killing Applejack will not solve anything," Rarity said. Her tone was knowing and she knew Rainbow Dash would not listen to anything but reason. "She has moved on with her life and has settled down with the one she wishes to spend her life with. You should do the same Rainbow Dash-."

"It has to end with her Rarity. I can not abide in allowing her happiness when my own has been shut out. No…this will be the final fight…and I swear it shall end with my staring over her-."

"You are impossible Rainbow…ever since we first met. You lack any working skills and are quite lazy at bat. Still…we have all came this far together…we might as well see it through to the end."

Rainbow Dash heaved a sigh as she knew she would get no better deal then that. "Fine…do what pleases you. Wake the others and I shall get a head start."

"Ok I…wait Rainbow!" Rarity called out but her friend had flown off. Glaring after her she wanted to swear but knew Fluttershy hated swearing. Waking the others she told of Rainbow Dash's plan and with a gallop they set off to follow. It wasn't hard to follow her as Rainbow Dash was in such a fit her talk was made hearable by all.

"Loving her sister…who does she think she is? We were meant to be…us…not some baby who happened to have grown up into such a beauty! I shall enjoy staring into her dieing eyes knowing that they will be the last she sees before she goes."

"What are we going to do Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked. She had such a wonderful dream of her and Rainbow Dash that she hated to see her beauty ruined by blood.

"This is a matter between Applejack and Rainbow Dash. However…Applejack did once live with us and was friends with us…so…us intervening before late isn't too bad. It must be purely chance…nothing planned out or foreseeable. In other words whatever you do don't let me know and the same goes for myself."

The girls nodded their heads. Keeping Rainbow Dash in sight they followed her into a canyon and further along they could see what looked like a road. The road led to a long stretch of dirt that led to a cliff and there they found Applejack with Applebloom.

"Stand behind me Applebloom!" Applejack commanded. Facing off against Rainbow Dash she could see her friend was beyond reasoning. "Rainbow it doesn't have to be this way. We were once friends, the best remember? You can find love in someone new…stop living in the past!"

"You don't get over your first love Apple!" Rainbow retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Love is love and no matter how far away it goes it always lingers behind. I gave you every opportunity to confess your love to me…but…you only focused on work and then you up and left. I was constantly reminded of you by your sister…and…even she ignored me."

Applebloom whimpered as things were beginning to get out of control. This was crazy…and unnecessary. Things could've just been left as is; she and her sister could've been happy just left alone, but, here and now things were left in a rut between a pony who couldn't let go and her sister's problems of the past. She wanted to lend a hoof but she was told strictly to stand behind her. Hearing hooves she looked over her sister's shoulder and saw the others. Each one hesitated on interfering and she knew too well it was an order from Rainbow.

"What did you expect Rainbow?" Applejack asked. Her eyes narrowed and she stomped her hoof on the ground. "I was growing up…and I was becoming aware of just how big the world was outside Ponyville. I couldn't just hang around forever working on Granny's farm and keeping you out of trouble. I yearned to be my own boss and to start a business venture that would eventually prosper. I wanted to feel love and to explore the realms of success and happiness. I couldn't well get it here…and I apologize I didn't see it before…your love.

I always mistook your love as rivalry mixed with friendship. How was I to read your mind as to how you truly felt? When I was younger perhaps something could've happened. However you can't hold yourself back from finding true love on account of failed opportunities like what could've been. My sister and I wish to start our lives together…won't you allow that?"

Rainbow Dash looked over at Applebloom and saw how close she was to her. It gave her a thought and one she wished she hadn't thought of. Bowing her head she let Applejack's words sink into her brain; and with that set in so too did Applejack bow her head. It was a plan to ruse her into letting her guard down…and it worked perfectly. Rainbow Dash charged and cut into an unsuspecting Applejack with a fierce jab of her horn. It cut into her deep and the pain and confusion mixed in her eyes were met by her fierce ones. "Nice speech…did you practice on that long?"

Applejack spat out blood and felt her body turn cold. That was hardly the worst of it though as she realized where Applebloom fell into all this. Turning around she saw her sister pushed away from her and stumbling towards the cliffs' edge. "No…Applebloom!"

"Applejack…I love you…ahhhh!" Applebloom fell over the edge and her scream sent the other girls over. Their eyes were discouraged by what they saw and a disheartening silence hung over them.

"You went too far Rainbow!" Rarity yelled. Had they waited too long? Why would Rainbow Dash aim for Applebloom when her intentions lied with Applejack? It was truly a cruel way to go and Applebloom had so much youth and potential among them.

"I intended to hurt Applejack. By getting rid of her sister I could be finally taken seriously and now that she is done with…it all comes down to you and I." Pulling her horn free she let blood drip down and let her hoof mark a line in the dirt. She knew the others would question her sanity for such a reckless act of merciless abandonment of one's own life , but, at this point she didn't care. She tensed her muscles and sure enough a fire burned in Apple's eyes.

"I will make you pay for that Rainbow! I loved her…my own sister…and you pushed her away so you could be happy! Well…you wanted me…now you can have all of me!" Applejack charged forward and unleashed a head butt sending her friend stumbling back with blood creeping between her eyes. She went in to kick her but found a her prepared and a hoof was planted in her open wound causing her to cringe and let loose a loud yell.

"Does that hurt? I wonder how deep I can put my hoof to truly test the threshold of your pain?" Pushing her hoof in further she watched the blood pool about on her hoof and saw Apple sink to her knees as her eyes became blood shot.

Applejack bit her lip to concentrate and knew Applebloom would not want her to die here and now…especially to her. Rising up she connected her head with the bottom of Rainbow's jaw and sent it upwards with as much force as she could muster. Managing to loosen her hold on her Applejack wasted little time retaliating against Rainbow by following her attack with a bold attempt to upend one of her legs from under her.

Rainbow Dash was startled at the ferocity of the attack against her jaw and even more so as her legs came out from under her. She fell to one knee and glowered at Applejack. "Is this all for little sister's loss? How touching…however her death shall be on your mind should you win…let me finish off the last of the Apple line and you can meet her and Granny-."

"Shut up Rainbow Dash! You have no idea what hurt is…you don't know the loss of having two people you care about ripped away from you because you couldn't stop it! What pain do you have?" Applejack shouted.

Fluttershy couldn't take all the anger being vocally presented. All the anguish and anger was causing her head to hurt a little too much. Seeing Applejack and Rainbow Dash ready to charge she made a split second decision. She hurried along at a fast trot that turned into a desperate gallop…all of which caught her friends by surprise. It was too little too late what they said or their attempts to stop her…it was a blur in her eyes. "Stop…please!"

Applejack was so furious she didn't hear Fluttershy. She was so intent on taking down Rainbow Dash for the pent up longing and excuses of the past that it was too late when the clash occurred. They were in such close vicinity of one another and she stared in disbelief as she saw her there…caught between a situation she shouldn't have had any part in. Her face was frozen before her…so innocent like the first day they met. "F-Fluttershy…no…this is not it…this is not it…not your time…"

Rainbow Dash's horn had cut into flesh…the only problem was it was not her intended target. Fluttershy had intercepted the attack and was now bleeding before her. Life was drained from her face and her lips were moving…but it was hard to hear anything. Rainbow felt her throat go dry and everything she had known and held dear was being taken away from her. "Fluttershy…I'm sorry…"

"Its alright…I finally stepped up…if only too late that is…oh well…farewell my friends…" Fluttershy said no more and fell to the ground with a thud. All was silent and for a moment the fighting had ceased. However it was Applejack's howl of pain that reminded everyone why they were there.

"Do you see what has happened? Already the loss of two…how many more shall fall?" Applejack couldn't get the blood off her and seeing Fluttershy so still made her realize this was not her fainting…it was real.

"You have just as much guilt to carry as I do Apple! Do not be on such a high horse when you too crashed into her. Fluttershy has always been frail…and now she will no longer be around to hear or to smell. I aim to send you to a place where you will bother me no more!"

"I won't hold back…I will give you this final send off!" Applejack stood up and met Rainbow Dash and the two bouted with their hooves. Each kick or each thrust was met with the same want to end the other. Applejack was fighting through tears as the loss of her sister and Fluttershy was weighing heavily on her consciousness. Rainbow Dash's hooves were quite hard and she was finding her guard faltering each time an attack was landed upon her. Crying out she tried to hold steady but found Rainbow Dash quite an opponent. Since Rainbow Dash was not a worker she had more time to do as she pleased…fighting apparently took to her fancy. Applejack was sent onto her side as one attack struck at her chest and she flew down with a cry out. "Augh!"

"Ha…the great Applejack has fallen! Did you think you stood a…hey…what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash found herself being held back by Rarity and Pinkie Pie. What gave them the gull to interfere in her match?

"Enough have died today Rainbow….please pull back." Rarity pleaded once again. She refused to see the loss of another friend…even if Rainbow was hard to get along with at times. Her eyes were dry from all her crying for Fluttershy and she couldn't afford more tears.

"Yes…please…I'm begging you. I know it is hard to move on from a past love, but, I love you Rainbow Dash…I know this is an inappropriate time…but…I can't watch you do this-."

"You both are wasting your breath…now let me go!" Rainbow Dash sent her friends down with a shove and charged at the downed Apple. She would kick her body till there was no stirring of life left in her. She was blind to what she had to do and she would settle this grievance in her heart once and for all.

Applejack was weary of the fighting and so it was no surprise to see her Granny there before her then. She had such a calm and peaceful look about her face that she was tempted to take her hoof and ride off into the afterlife. She would get to see Applebloom together and an eternity with her seemed so…heavenly. Then of course she was slapped by her Granny and she saw her face fixed with concern. "What in tarnation was that for?"

"My child…this is so unlike you. Giving in to Rainbow Dash and allowing yourself the easy way out, tsk tsk. You are a hard worker through and through and if there is any trace of my blood in you then you will surely not give up now. I will have you know that when I was your age I would test my skill against other ponies and any who dare hurt my sister would feel my wrath. Love is your greatest weapon and if you allow it…it will surely strengthen you in your darkest hour."

"Ah'm just so tired Granny. Ah want to be with ya and Applebloom…wherever it is ya are. Ah have so many wounds it feels like ah'm ready to be filled up with cotton-."

"Now what gave you the idea that Applebloom was with me? I certainly would recognize her if she were now, wouldn't I? You sure you saw what you saw?"

Applebloom replayed it in her head and saw her sister go over the edge. The thing was she never went to go see that it actually took place. "If she is not with ya…then-?"

"I'm not saying anything my dear. You have to get through this and then if your lucky something magical might happen. Keep on fighting Applejack…remember this is just the beginning of the rest of your life."

Applejack snapped back into action and with her hooves raised up she kicked out sending Rainbow Dash into the air. Racing forward she leaped into the air and met her with a head butt that sent her crashing to the ground hard. Landing behind her she fought the wind back into her body and tried her best to keep herself up. Breathing hard she could hear Rainbow Dash's struggles to rise…but…it was to no avail. "Ah can't believe…its finally done. Ah know ya won't rise from that…not if you don't have the power to do so. Try and attack me…ah dare ya." Applejack wore a coy smile and then made her way to the edge of the cliff without looking back. Her wounds were heating up and each step caused her teeth to bite down on her lip. Looking down for her beloved sister she at first only saw fog. It was too dense to see through and she was fighting the panic rising in her chest. Joining her was Rarity and Pinkie Pie; each were looking desperately for the youngest of them.

"W-Why are you bothering to look? She is gone…isn't that enough for you?" Rainbow Dash held her side and tried to smile…but…all she could manage was a weak pathetic smile. The girls did not turn and she lowered her head.

"Wait…I think I see something…" Rarity said. Looking through the parting fog she saw a familiar sight clinging to a weakened branch. "It is her…its Applebloom!"

"Its about time," Applebloom said, "ah've been hanging around here so long ah thought ah would fall surely by now. Ah see yer still alive sis…bravo." Applebloom stared up lovingly at her sister and suddenly heard the branch snap. That was not good…

"There is no way that will support any of our weight," Rarity fretted, "even if we got down there any movement on her end-."

"Rainbow…ya have to save muh sister," Applejack said. Desperation was in her eyes and the last thing she wanted was to lose her sister again. She would say just anything to convince her, yet, she didn't feel like it would mean much if she heard it. Rainbow Dash wanted to turn the hands of time back to when they were young and content with their life then. She was not in love with her current state or way of thinking. "Ah will always love ya…but…ah can't give ya muh heart. Applebloom means everything ta me…ah can't lose her again…ah would gladly jump if that were to happen."

"Fine…I will see what I can do." Rainbow Dash flew off the ledge and allowed the current to coast her close enough to Applejack's sister. "Hey Applebloom…sorry about earlier…"

"Its alright…ah think. Ah mean ya weren't in the right mood…is all. Ah know ya love muh sister, but, she is the new Applejack…the one that moved away from her previous self in Ponyville. Holding onto that Applejack is not healthy…ah know for ah did that for sometime after she left. Ah think it is time to move on…don't ya?"

Rainbow weighed her words and found some sense in them. She was fixated on an Applejack that was out of her reach now. Applebloom and Applejack had one another now and it was their very life that was at stake here. Reaching for her she grabbed her waist just as the twig gave in. Struggling to hoist her up she felt the pain erupt in her body flaring up all over. "I'd gladly move up…but your sister has a mean kick…gotta say I'm not enjoying this heavy feeling…"

"Applejack we need help!" Applebloom yelled. She could see they were descending and the fog was beginning to pick up again. Should they fall any lower they would be lost forever and there would be no way for the others to find them.

"Quick find me a rope!" Applejack commanded. This would be a tricky task, but, done right and two lives would be saved. "Don't you drop her Rainbow Dash…or ah swear-."

"Relax…it isn't like your sister is that heavy anyway…" Getting a dirty look from Applebloom she smiled nervously. I sure hope Applejack hurries…last thing I need is an earful from her sister on her weight.

"Found one Applejack!" Hurrying over Rarity handed off some rope and took a step back. Applejack swung the rope about her head and smiled in satisfaction at the feel and strength of the rope.

"When you see the rope hold on tight!" Applejack yelled. Swinging the rope she closed her eyes tight as she threw it over the ledge. This had to count…there was no time to practice and if the rope broke she would forever blame herself and not the rope for what happened.

"I see it! Hang on Applebloom…and whatever you do don't look down." Holding onto the rope with both hooves she felt her wings give up and her arms began to burn. She usually relied on her wings in tough situations and now with them out she had to rely on what upper body strength she had. Still she would not let Applejack down when it counted the most. Up above she could hear the girls grunting as the hoisted the two of them up. Pinkie Pie was working just as hard she bet.

"Alright…heave ho and one more go girls!" Pinkie Pie said from the sidelines. She cheered them on while Applejack and Rarity gave it their all to save the two.

Once up Applebloom rushed into her sister's arms and was crying onto her shoulder. "Ah thought ah was a goner-."

"Hush now…yer safe and that is what is important. Ah won't let ya out of muh sight again…ya here? We are in this together no matter what…sisters to the end. Ah can't bear to live in a life without ya…and so it is important to me we don't die till we're both ready."

Rarity smiled as she saw the two reunited. It had been a rough couple of days but now it was finally over. Fluttershy, rest her soul, finally stepped up and she would be sure to give her a proper burial. Looking over her dead friend she wept one tear to symbolize her courage and what she meant to her and all of Ponyville.

"So…um…I can understand if you still love Applejack-." Pinkie Pie said nervously. She had no chance to answer as she was met by two firm lips upon her own. Her eyes were forced shut and she melted into whoever kissed her. She tasted a long tongue squirming into her mouth and she let a slight moan escape her mouth at the tranquility that ran through her body.

"I think I've moved past ole Applejack Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said with a sly smile. Looking over at the sisters she realized the past needed to be set free…and the future needed time to breathe and set in.

"Where you two off to now?" Rarity asked as she went to talk to the two love birds. They seemed a natural fit for one another. It was a shame to see them go but she knew Applejack was rearin to go back to her new home.

"I have a new home and a house that needs some company. I can teach Applebloom a thing or two at my business and who knows…the future is sweet in my perspective." She nuzzled into her sister and loved her little giggle.

"Feel free to visit any time you wish. I acknowledge I have some mistakes to fix and perhaps by then all will be right here. Take care of each other…and don't let Granny down." Rainbow Dash said with a playful smirk.

"Goodbye everyone…and thank you." Applebloom said. Heading off at a slow trot she joined her sister and looked on to a brighter future. It was a sad loss to hear of Fluttershy falling, but, she knew she would be joining her Granny so it wasn't an entirely sad departure. Holding her head high she noticed her sister out of the corner of her eyes wearing a rather sly smile. "What're you thinking sis?"

"Ah was just thinking about that gift of Granny's and the fun we have ahead of us." Applejack nibbled at her sister's ear and took off with a swish of her tail.

"Long as you're on the receiving end this time…ah don't care how often this fun happens." Applebloom called after her sister. Giving chase she left behind her friends and looked at her with as much love as she could muster. This was her sister and no matter what happened…her love for her was as sweet as apple pie…and would never die.

THE END

**Authors note:** So that brings an end to the mlp death takes a pony. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I kinda planned a 7 chapter story and I got the right amount of material to make it satisfying. Who knows if this will be my last mlp story, there is no guarantee. What I can guarantee is this is the finale and I thank everyone who read or even chanced a glance.


End file.
